


The Middle

by PrplGrl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Slight AR, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: After a few weeks of "good-night" kisses, Shikamaru realizes that Shino can no longer hold back. And neither can Shikamaru.





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Explicit work in 5+ years! It probably isn't as cool as it was in my head! Enjoy! .^.  
> This was also supposed to be part of a larger piece, but this is all I could bring myself to write at the moment, hence why it's called The Middle; literally was gonna be about the middle of the story. Oh well lol.
> 
> Please Comment! <3

The Middle

 

Shikamaru gasped as he was pushed roughly against the wall behind him; it didn’t hurt, surprised him more than anything, but it was enough to make his roommate pause.

Shino’s pale cheeks were flushed, eyes forever hidden behind sleek sunglasses. His grip on the Nara’s shoulder and hip relaxed slightly and for a moment he feared the moment was ruined, Shino would back off and they’d be at square one again.

“Sorry,” Aburame’s baritone voice rumbled in a husky whisper, “did I hurt you, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru smiled, shaking his head. “Not at all, I’m just not used to this __aggressive__ side of you.” __…and definitely not minding it__ , he added, keeping the thought unsaid as dark brown eyes darted down Shino’s slightly taller body. Everything about him seemed to be just a bit more when Shikamaru compared them; shoulders broader, arms and legs longer, built to take more hits despite being a ranged ability ninja. And all Shikamaru could think was how that body would feel pinning his slightly smaller form down, those hands holding his arms, feeling the Aburame’s burning gaze through his dark glasses as he would stare and inspect and __want__ ….

Shikamaru swallowed thickly at the image even as a spark of excitement shot down his spine and made his already erect cock twitch against the rough material of his pants. He was getting ahead of himself, needed to calm down a little before getting too worked up.

Aburame’s kiss-reddened lips slowly curled into a feral-looking grin, one to rival Kiba’s, before darting forward to leave a wet trail with his tongue from under Shikamaru’s chin, following the curve of his jaw, and ending at his ear lobe. “Then allow me to get you acquainted,” he whispered into Nara’s ear, “ _ _Shikamaru.__ ”

__Fuuuck!__  Shikamaru’s whole body trembled as Shino said his name __that__ way, like he owned it, owned __him__ , and held an unspoken promise of pleasures to come. Another gasp slipped passed his lips when Shino wrapped his lips around Shikamaru’s earlobe to suck and gently bite the flesh, flicking his tongue over the silver stud pierced through it, something the Nara never would have thought to elicit tingles to spread down his neck pleasantly.

He gripped Shino’s hips, pulling forward slightly to meet his. Shino adjusted his stance slightly, giving the contact Shikamaru silently asked for as he continued to play with the earlobe trapped between his lips. Shikamaru moaned softly and rotated his hips against Shino, feeling the Aburame’s dick press against his and he thrust forward, wanting more of that delicious friction.

Shino returned the action, moaning breathlessly into Shikamaru’s ear as he released his earlobe and left kisses along his cheek before covering the Nara’s lips with a deep, passionate kiss. Shikamaru moaned into it, letting Shino’s tongue delve into his mouth. He loved the feel of it rubbing against his, and the suggestive thrusting made him forget he had an alternate way to breathe.

When the Aburame pulled his mouth away, Shikamaru gasped loudly, taking in large gulps of air. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, dark brown eyes gazing almost in disbelief at Shino’s flushed face only a foot away. How could this man turn him into a hot puddle of want so damn quickly?! It confused him, even as Shikamaru realized this power Shino had was probably there for a long while, he just never saw it before. Or ignored it. The Nara decided it most likely was the latter, past experiences were enough to keep him away from such attachments. Now that he was here, Shikamaru never wanted it to end.

Shino smirked again, his hands gently gripping the Nara’s waist. “That is a good look you have, Shikamaru,” he whispered, leaning forward slightly. “The appearance of utter submission.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he chuckled; his previous thoughts could definitely count as wanting to submit. He did have to admit, however, if there was anyone he would gladly give himself to, Shikamaru couldn’t think of someone he’d trust more than Shino. “Heh, guess that’s what I’m doing.”

A soft noise left Shino’s lips, one Shikamaru could only identify as a __growl__ ; it was guttural, dominant, and sent all kinds of excited shivers down the Nara’s spine.

“You need to be careful what you say, Shikamaru, because that expression and your words… make me want to fuck you into the wall.”

Shikamaru choked on his inhale and his stiff cock twitched eagerly against Shino’s equally clothed dick. __Shit, he can talk dirty too?!__  Shikamaru was slowly starting to realize that, when it came to sex, Shino was probably more experienced there, too.

Not that Shikamaru considered it a bad thing.

Shino’s smirk grew at his reaction. “Would you like me to do that, __Shikamaru?__ ”

__Stop saying my name like that,__  he lied to himself as another pleasant shiver rippled down his back. His voice was stuck in his throat and hips thrusting against Shino, making pleasure fog his mind, only allowing him the hot visual of Shino doing exactly as he promised right there. Shikamaru nodded, skin itching to be touched by his hands, kissed by his lips, and licked with his skillful tongue.

The Aburame sighed softly and gently grasped Shikamaru’s hips, stopping his movement. Shikamaru could feel those eyes through the sunglasses as Shino regarded him seriously before speaking. “I need your verbal consent, Shikamaru. Otherwise this could become something you regret and I do not want you to feel I forced you into this. I care for you too much to do something that reprehensible.”

__You’re not forcing me!__  Shikamaru’s mind screamed out in frustration, even as he understood Shino’s point. He took a moment to breathe, eyes staring directly into those dark shades as his thoughts gathered. Shikamaru felt his face flush with what he was about to say, but if Shino wanted him to voice his consent, he sure as fuck was going to do it in a way that left no question as to what he wanted.

“I want you to fuck me, Shino. Take out your dick, shove my face into the wall, and pound my ass until I don’t know which way is up.” Shikamaru felt a small spark of pride at the way Shino’s eyebrows shot up at his words. __You’re not the only one who can talk dirty.__

There was only a moment of silence before Shino’s playful smirk returned and he leaned forward to gently kiss Shikamaru, almost as if to reward the Nara’s words. “As you wish,” he whispered against Shikamaru’s lips, kissing longer as his hands released Shikamaru’s hips and softly trailed up his sides, taking his shirt with them.

Shikamaru smiled into the kisses, obediently raising his arms up as Shino removed his tee-shirt and tossed it to the bare hallway floor. The Nara wrapped his arms around Shino’s neck as they continued to make out for a few more moments, Shino’s hands slowly roaming his exposed skin and making Shikamaru shiver at their teasing touch.

Shino’s kisses moved away from Shikamaru’s lips and he leisurely made his way down the Nara’s body, kissing, licking and nipping the flesh he encountered. It didn’t take long for Shikamaru to realize Shino was doing it for his reactions and the sensations he felt left no room in his brain for a filter. Shikamaru moaned and hissed at the pleasure the Aburame was showering him with, loving and hating Shino’s teasingly slow pace as he worked down his torso. His hands roamed his skin lightly, almost as if trying to map out his body by touch alone, as lips, tongue and teeth left a hot trail down Shikamaru’s left side. Everything Shino did with his mouth left echos of sensation, even as he continued to move down, Shikamaru shivering in pleasure of just recalling that small bite Shino gave his nipple and the soothing lick that followed. __I-I’m gonna fall apart at this rate.__

Shino left a ring of kisses around Shikamaru’s naval, tilting his head back to teasingly dip his tongue into the crevice with a distinctive in-out motion that made Shikamaru hiss at the implication. Shino was smirking again as his hands rested on the Nara’s hips and gently, slowly, pulled down his sweat pants. Shino looked just the smallest bit surprised when Shikamaru’s hard, leaking cock was freed from the confinement of his pants. He shook his head and continued to remove the clothing, tossing the garment aside.

“No underwear, Shikamaru?”

The Nara swallowed thickly as Shino gently pushed his hips against the wall. “It was my day off,” he managed to whisper before having to lean back and put his weight upon the wall. Shino had grabbed his right leg and lifted it to have it rest upon his shoulder.

Shikamaru looked down at Shino’s smirking face, watching as he slowly leaned forward, parting his lips…. He gasped as the tip of Shino’s tongue gently poked the leaking head of his cock, teasingly licking up his pre-cum and tracing the ridge. Shikamaru had received (and given) blow jobs before, a mutual release or need during a stressful mission or tough time in the village. But nothing, __nothing__ like the pleasure Shino was giving him now and he moaned low when Shino slowly took his cock into his mouth and began to gently suck.

__So good, so good!__  Shino was a goddamn pro at what he was doing and all Shikamaru could do was hold on for the mind-numbing ride he was about to get. He held still as Shino’s slow pace continued, gasping only when he felt a slick finger gently push at his entrance. Shikamaru immediately wondered where Shino had gotten lubrication from, but then Shino pushed his finger into Shikamaru’s body and all thoughts scattered. __It doesn’t matter where! He just needs to keep doing that!__

It felt so good, so much better than Shikamaru imagined, even with just a single finger inside him, but he could feel it. Shino moved it around, in circles at first, then gave one small thrust and Shikamaru moaned.

“Shikamaru, have you done any kind of anal play before?” Shino asked suddenly, tone serious as he continued to finger Shikamaru.

__Sh-shit!__  How did Shino expect him to concentrate on answering while doing that! Shikamaru started to shake his head, but stopped when he remembered what happened last time he tried to give a non-verbal response. “N-no,” he breathed, starting to lower and raise his hips onto Shino’s finger. “…hhgn, too trouble-- _ _ah!__ ” Shino matched Shikamaru’s rhythm, thrusting up as Shikamaru moved down and any more words he wanted to say devolved into moaning.

“Then I have no choice,” Shino replied, giving Shikamaru’s right thigh a long lick. “I need to stretch you out. Without preparing you, you could easily become injured when I penetrate you.”

__Fuck, even Shino explaining something practically it sounds dirty!__  Shikamaru moaned again, lifting himself slightly with his left leg and rolling his hips. His movements were slow, he tried to keep it that way, slow and steady, give Shino time to do what he needed to.

Then Shino added a second finger. Shikamaru cried out again and increased his pace, it was so good! Shino expertly stretched his muscle, fingers curling and scissoring and always sending jolts of pleasure through Shikamaru’s body. He nearly lost it when Shino added a third finger and stopped moving to breathe and calm down some.

Shikamaru’s hands gripped at the wall behind him, nails almost digging into the wallpaper as he took deep breaths. Shino was thankfully still as the Nara somehow found the will to not lose it yet; with all the pleasure and teasing he’d received already, he knew once he climaxed he would most likely be out until the morning. He would not do that to Shino, not if he could help it.

Shikamaru gazed down at Shino, his breathing evening out, orgasm successfully delayed, to see Shino’s breathing a bit labored as well. He looked so hot like that, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed, even if Shikamaru could only see himself in Shino’s sunglasses. Fuck, Shikamaru wanted him.

“Please,” he whispered breathlessly.

Shino was suddenly standing, holding Shikamaru’s right leg up as he kissed Shikamaru again. It felt urgent and messy, and it only managed to turn Shikamaru on more.

Shino carefully put the Nara’s leg down and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s waist, pulling him flush against his clothed body. Shikamaru shivered at the cool buckles and course material pressed into his skin. There was something erotic about him being completely nude while Shino remained clothed and he moaned into the kiss.

In a rare moment of his patience running out, Shikamaru reached between them, lips still locked together, and gently cupped Shino’s pulsing cock. Even through his pants, Shikamaru could feel how hot he was and he slowly rubbed his hand over the hardened flesh.

Shino growled into his mouth, pushing Shikamaru against the wall and thrusting against the Nara’s hand as he continued his petting.

With his free hand, Shikamaru carefully found and grabbed the zipper to Shino’s pants and pulled it down, reaching within to gently pull Shino’s dick free. It was hot and smooth, the tip slick with pre-cum. Shikamaru moaned into the kiss and gave the cock in his hand a few tugs, appreciating the girth and length. __Always a bit bigger….__

Shino pulled his lips away with another growl and Shikamaru then found himself spun around, his eyes barely focusing on the wallpaper before a strong hand on his shoulder shoved him forward, his right cheek all but slamming into the wall. It was by no means painful, just rough and Shikamaru moaned again, instinctively moving his hips back to give Shino full access to his rear.

All touch left Shikamaru for a moment, but he didn’t move. A small, rebellious side of him wanted to, to see what Shino would do, however they were both very worked up at this point and Shikamaru feared anything he did that didn’t coincide with what he asked for when he consented, Shino would see it as rejection or backing out. There was no way Shikamaru was going to stop now; he meant what he said. So he gathered what little patience he had left and breathed. He heard movement and something tear. It was hard to see without moving his head too much; Shino was just outside his peripheral on his left side, but Shikamaru did see a condom wrapper get tossed onto his forgotten clothing. __Where did he get a condom?! How many pockets does that jacket of his have?__

Shikamaru’s thoughts halted as Shino grabbed his hip with one hand and his wrapped, slicked cock pressed against his entrance. He tried to relax as Shino pushed, his fingers digging into the wallpaper, a gasp as it penetrated and a long moan as Shino went deep, slowly.

It didn’t hurt, not really; Shikamaru compared it to a sore muscle. Once he told himself to relax, any annoying pain faded immediately, leaving only the amazing feeling of being filled.

Shino leaned forward, Shikamaru feeling the cool metal of his headband on the nape of his neck and Shino’s hot breath against his back as he gasped, not moving and being deep within Shikamaru.

Shikamaru moaned again and tried to roll his hips, only to have Shino grab his hips with both hands, instantly halting his movement and hissing against his back, “Be… **_**_still!_**_** ”

His tone immediately informed Shikamaru what was going on and he did what he was told. Shino didn’t have any stimulation until now, and based on how hard his cock was, he was probably sitting closer to his orgasm than he thought.

Shikamaru had no problems waiting him out and it was less than a minute later when Shino released a long sigh. He raised his head and leaned forward, smirk in his voice as he whispered into Shikamaru’s ear, “Your ass is so tight, Shikamaru. I almost came just from penetrating you. We’ll have to work on preparing you more so I can fuck you immediately next time.”

Shikamaru trembled pleasantly at the thought of there being a next time and his ass contracted around Shino’s cock, making his breath catch. “It seems you want it again. That’s good because I want it, too. But for now….” Shino backed off a little and adjusted his stance. With that being his only signal, Shino began thrusting, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in.

Shikamaru swore his eyes crossed at the pleasure, Shino’s cock sending wave after wave of ecstasy through his body with every thrust, every push. He moaned and cried out around gasping for air, part of him wishing Shino would never stop, even when Shino’s pace doubled.

It kept coming, rolling over him like a wave, each one more intense, and Shikamaru thought it couldn’t get better than Shino pounding his ass like that. It was just so good, he felt his nails break through the wallpaper but he didn’t care. Some property damage was worth it for what he was feeling.

Shino slowed suddenly, Shikamaru almost thinking something was wrong, but instead felt Shino’s left hand drift down from his hip, gently squeezing his thigh, before grabbing under his left knee. Shikamaru’s eyes widened as Shino lifted his leg out and up. The pleasure ramped up even more and Shikamaru cried out, Shino’s cock gliding even easier inside him.

__Too good, too good, too good!__  Shino picked up speed again. Shikamaru could feel himself being inched up the wall, the toes on his right foot barely touching the hardwood floor. With his leg being held up, he was able to turn a little, his right shoulder digging into the wall as he gazed at Shino’s flushed, sweating face. He grunted and groaned along with Shikamaru, nearly standing to his full height as he thrust again and again into the Nara.

Shikamaru reached out with his left hand and cupped the back of Shino’s head, pulling him forward and meeting him halfway for a deep kiss. That seemed to escalate things further and feeling Shino’s hands squeeze the underside of his knee and right hip, along with the constant thrusting sent Shikamaru over the edge and he moaned loud as he came, his barely-touched cock twitching and spurting long, thick strings of cum onto his stomach and the wall beside him. His muscles contracted and Shino cried out, lunging forward to latch onto the base of Shikamaru’s neck as he followed Shikamaru’s orgasm with his own. Shikamaru bit his lip on another loud moan as he felt Shino’s cock pulsate while deep inside him, the erotic feeling making him release two more globs of seed onto himself, the heavy cum dripping down his right thigh.

Shino was quick to release Shikamaru from between his teeth as his orgasm subsided, breathing just as heavily as Shikamaru and pulling back only slightly. “Sorry… about biting you, Shikamaru. I am used to not being loud and… coming inside you made me want to scream when I came.”

Shikamaru smiled, __more dirty talk? I give, man.__  “It’s okay, Shino. Doesn’t even hurt.”

Shino smiled back as he gently removed his softening cock from Shikamaru and slowly eased his leg down.

Even when both feet were on the floor, Shikamaru nearly fell forward, Shino wrapping his arms around the Nara as his knees buckled. “Shikamaru!”

“Sorry,” Shikamaru said with a chuckle, blushing a little. “That… was really good, Shino. I’m not used to, uh, having that big of an orgasm so I’m a bit… shaky.”

“I’m glad I could satisfy you, Shikamaru. I’ll help you work on your endurance.” Were Shino not wearing sunglasses, Shikamaru wondered if his eyes would have looked as smug as he sounded. __Not that he doesn’t deserve to be smug.__  “I think it’s time we went to bed.”

Before Shikamaru could agree, he found himself scooped up in Shino’s arms as Shino turned to the opposite hallway wall and walked them through the cracked door into Shino’s cool bedroom. “Shino?” Shikamaru questioned with a shiver as the Aburame gently put him down upon the bed.

“I just fucked you into the wall, Shikamaru. It would be rude to ask you to sleep in your own bed tonight.” He smiled and walked over to his desk to grab a few tissues and pulled off the full condom, wiping his dick clean and throwing away the used condom and tissues before beginning to undress. He stopped after pulling his shirt over his head to look back at Shikamaru, who watched silently. “Are you alright with this, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru blinked and blushed, hearing the real question within Shino’s tone. He also realized he was staring, first at Shino’s dick and then at his bare back and found heat wanting to creep back into his pelvis. He got dizzy just thinking about getting hard again and sighed. Shino’s room was borderline cold, an open window the culprit, but perfect for squelching any unwanted erections. And while physically cold, the room was also cozy; his bed was large with a few thick blankets, several different types of magazines were stacked neatly upon the nearby desk, mostly about different kinds of insects, and the walls held a few of the bugs from his collection. Most of them were housed on the back porch during the warm months, and could handle cool nights like they were having now, but the ones in his room needed specific conditions, which were easily met in the make-shift aquariums. The whole room just screamed, in it’s own way, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru smiled.

“Sounds perfect, Shino,” he responded. The relieved look on Shino’s face didn’t get passed the Nara when he looked away again to continue undressing. They had lived together long enough to pick up that kind of thing from each other.

Shikamaru’s smile didn’t waver as he got beneath the covers, pulling the tie out of his hair and waited patiently for Shino to join him.

Shino, more than likely waiting until Shikamaru passed out before willing to remove his glasses, was soon to get into bed, covering his naked body with only a sheet and pulling Shikamaru over to him. Shino’s arms were more muscular than Shikamaru’s, but damn did they feel nice wrapped around him. He continued to smile as he relaxed in Shino’s embrace, feeling safe. The heat and hum of the beetles within Shino’s body was oddly soothing and Shikamaru quickly drifted off, his new lover whispering into the cool air.

“I love you, Shikamaru.”


End file.
